


Hellfire

by vagrantBreath



Series: Shattered [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hallucinations, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrantBreath/pseuds/vagrantBreath
Summary: Keith has been out of Zarkon's grasp for a while.Zarkon wants his pet back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 let's go let's go.

It was fun watching Shiro and Laz fight. He danced around her, weaving between her lunges and snaps. Keith watched her bad leg, noticing she was moving on it easier today than usual. Either Coran managed to convince her to use some painkillers, or all the exercise was helping. He would put all his non-existent money on the second.

Laz was still _vicious._ It was a little worrisome to watch her with Shiro, considering Shiro’s own PTSD. But he could see Shiro watching her carefully. Keeping track of where he was. Who she was. The fact he wasn’t anywhere near Galra.

Eventually, Shiro managed to pin her. He could hear him talking quietly to her, talking her down. Something that had to be done, though Keith noticed she relaxed faster than normal. Maybe she was starting to realize not all fights were deadly battles. Or maybe that Shiro was someone safe to be around. She did tend to relax quickly when she and Keith sparred while Shiro watched.

He heard her laugh at something Shiro said, which made Shiro finally let her go. Laz stood, stretching. “Good fight,” she told him, smiling.

”You’re doing better,” Shiro told her. “You’re not favoring your bad leg as much.”

”Still hurts,” she grumbled. “But forget. Spar.”

Shiro frowned. “If it still hurts you-”

”I get what she means,” Keith interrupted him. “It’s always going to hurt her. But it’s not going to do her any good to baby it. She needs to spar.”

Laz nodded.

It was strange having to be her translator. But he understood her speech patterns by now. Lance of all people was getting there, but occasionally she’d say something and he’d look over at Keith, silently asking for help. Which he’d give. Occasionally.

Shiro was still frowning. “Don’t push yourself,” he finally told her. “You don’t want to hurt that leg any more than it is.”

Laz nodded. “Okay.”

And Keith could tell by the tone she meant “I’ll be okay.” Shiro sighed, realizing it too. “If you feel it hurting worse than normal, please visit the cryopods,” he said, trying one last time. “I know the injury has been there too long for them to do anything, but they can help any fresh ones.”

She nodded again. “Okay.”

That time, she was acknowledging what Shiro said. Agreeing.

Shiro smiled, rubbing her ears. “We just worry, Laz.”

”Mm.” Laz leaned into the touch, making Keith laugh as she nearly fell over. She glared at him, walking over to him so she could glare up at him. He chuckled, rubbing her ears. “Mean.”

”That’s me,” he agreed, finding the spot that made the glare fade from her face. Laz leaned into the touch, a happy growling noise in her breast. “Come on. You smell like dog.”

And the glare came back. “No bath.”

”Bath.”

”Snack. No bath.”

”Bath then snack.”

He could see Shiro hiding a smile behind a hand as Laz pouted. “Stay in bath,” she suggested.

Keith chuckled. “Fine. I’ll draw the bath extra hot too.”

That made her face brighten. “Hot?”

He knew that would speak to her sore muscles. “Come on. Let’s go.” They started back to Keith’s room, to his bathtub. It was always a tight squeeze to get both of them in there, but they managed it every time Laz needed a bath. Keith had a feeling she would never not like water.

Her head rested against his leg as he drew the bath. “Keith. Everything... I...” She growled. “Should I be here?” she said carefully, each word chosen precisely.

”Is someone making you feel like you shouldn’t be?” Pidge had told her to stay away from her stuff since Inni fur was a lot like dog fur and it could get into her electronics. But it didn’t seem like Pidge _hated_ her.

”Paladins fight. Alteans help. I... do what?”

Keith paused. “Laz... is this because of the last fight we were in?”

She went quiet. It had been tough, requiring Voltron, and now that he thought about it, she must have been upset she couldn’t help him fight in any way. That he had to go out there and she had to sit by Allura’s side, not able to do anything. He rubbed her ears, bending down next to her.

”Laz,” he told her quietly, “I trust you. You helped me when I was dealing with... with what happened with me. And you understand.”

”Shiro.” She looked at him. “Same as you. Galra.”

Keith paused, then shook his head. “Shiro... cares too much for me. And Laz, I-” He sighed. “Laz, I had been told they had left me there to die. Sometimes I worry that the next time I’m out with them that they’re going to do the same, even though I know what I was told was bullshit. I know you won’t leave me. I know you won’t betray me. I... I know you’ll be there, and I’ll be there for you.”

She went quiet, then rested her head on his shoulder. “Sorry,” she whispered. “Forgot.”

He hugged her, feeling her raise her front paws to do the same. “I’ll be there for you, Laz,” he told her. “I promise.”

  


* * *

  


He could sense Haggar sometimes before she even spoke. Zarkon put down his report, looking up at her. “Do you have a new report for me?”

”I do indeed, my lord.” Her lips curled in a smile as she bowed slightly. “You wished for any reports of Voltron forming again. We have new reports in the Pytlyn sector of Voltron. It appears your pet has returned to the rest of them with his Lion.”

That was troublesome. His pet was _his._ Having him stolen once and then hastily deciding to kill him over a simple disobedience that caused his pet’s servant to steal him again was unacceptable. But knowing both the Black Lion and his pet resided in the Pytlyn sector... “Very good. Set a course for the Pytlyn sector.”

”At once. One more thing... Commander Eriz has found a traitor. He requests to travel here for the traitor to be executed.”

Eriz must be young. The older commanders would simply take the traitor’s head, and not worry about making it a spectacle. And for one to request leaving his post... he must either have found a very important traitor or be very young. Zarkon put his faith in young. “Has he said who the traitor is?”

”He refuses to say, only that he requests for you to execute him.”

Young. He knew it. But ah... “Have him meet us in the Pytlyn sector. And have my pet returned to me by the time he arrives.”

Haggar paused for a moment before her lips spread in a cruel smile. “Of course.” She bowed slightly again.

If Eriz requested a public execution, who better to do so than his pet? How better to show his allegiance to his master than to execute one that had been helping Voltron? Yes, he wanted his pet back by his side. The child was his, just as the Black Lion was. Even if his pet showed disobedience again, he wouldn’t kill him. He would discipline him, just as he would before. He was going to keep his pet by his side.

He would reclaim what was his.


	2. Chapter 2

”The numbers could be anything,” Pidge told Allura. “We don’t even know who this came from. For all we know, who gave this to Keith could be leading us into a trap. We shouldn’t do anything with these.”

Allura frowned, staring at the rows of Galra numbers. Keith still refused to tell her who his contact had been, or even how he had died. It was true; the person Keith had gotten it from could be leading them into a trap. None of them could be certain. All Allura could guess was he had gotten the illiyas pendant from a Galra, and that came from the language it was written in. It very well could be that was how it was encoded, and he had gotten it from a Xgatria. No one knew.

Except Keith.

”We should trust in Keith,” Allura told her. “Which sequence of numbers are repeated the most often?”

”They’re all kind of jumbled up. Here, let me show you-” She pulled up a sequence, then frowned. “Hey, I see a repeated sequence here... and here... let me run a decoder really fast. I think this might be something.” Pidge’s fingers flew, and her eyebrows raised as her computer showed something. “I think it’s design docs.”

Before Allura could prompt her, Pidge projected it. And they both stared at it.

”Is that... a robeast?”

It certainly looked like it. The way it looked... “Is this showing us the strengths and weaknesses of this beast?”

”Maybe. It’s in Galra, so I-” Pidge leaned forward, typing faster. “I don’t even know if this thing is still being made. You told us it’s read only at this point. But I think I can see even more sequences like that. Maybe there’s more on here.”

”Please let me know what you find,” Allura told her. Pidge nodded absently, and Allura left her alone to work.

Whoever had given them the illiyas pendant had to be Galra. And that information would have risked their life. But who would be so foolish to encode such information and give it to the Galra’s enemy? Who was this contact Keith had? In fact... Allura rather doubted this contact had gotten the information by themselves. The robeast information would have had to come from a druid. But Keith would have told them he had been in contact with a druid... wouldn’t he?

Why did he find reason to hide his contact’s identity?

She would need to speak to Keith, alone. However, that was near impossible now. Laz would not leave his side. She may have to speak with him with the Inni, however, she didn’t want Laz interrupting them. Allura wasn’t quite sure if Laz would try to hide his contact’s identity as well.

But she may have no choice.

With a sigh, Allura started down the hall. Keith would be sitting with Laz on the couch. At this time, Lance would be having ‘alone time’ (Allura shuddered to think what that meant to humans) and Shiro would be training. Or perhaps Lance and Shiro would be talking. There had been a shift in their relationship recently, and Allura wasn’t sure what had happened. She only hoped it wouldn’t affect the others.

Laz looked up as she entered, smiling. “Allura!”

It made Allura smile back. Laz had come to like her quite a bit, and to be truthful, Allura felt the same. Laz was... cute. “Hello, Laz. Hello, Keith.”

”Allura.” Keith started to stand. “What’s up?”

”Please, sit.” She sat down next to him, on the side opposite of Laz. “I have a few questions about the illiyas pendant.”

Keith tensed. “Allura-”

”We have managed to decode a part of it. We need to know if we can trust the information.”

”You can trust it,” he told her, heatedly. “He wouldn’t- it’s trustworthy.”

”If you could just tell us who the contact was-”

Laz whined a bit, nudging Keith’s hand. He absently pet her, letting out a frustrated breath. “Look-”

”We know he was Galra.” This was a gamble. They didn’t know for certain, only that it was probable. But by the way Keith tensed, she knew it to be true. “Why would you not tell us this, Keith?”

”Because we hate Galra on this ship,” he muttered. “And because... of what Zarkon did to me. It’d sound weird that I’d trust a Galra this much. But Allura- I saw what he was doing. I- I got to know him. And when he was-” Keith’s hand stilled on Laz.

”Before killed, sent message,” Laz said quietly. “He said run. After us. We ran.”

Allura just sat there for a moment. A Galra had sent a message to him in his last moments to tell Keith to run? That there were people after him? “If this is true, he saved your lives.”

”Yes.” Laz lifted her head, staring Allura in the face.

For a little while longer, Allura thought about it. Keith trusted this Galra. So did Laz. And he had saved Keith’s and Laz’s lives when his own was in danger. “Thank you,” she finally said. “I will tell Pidge to continue to decode the pendant.”

Keith smiled a little at her. “Sorry for not telling you the complete truth earlier. It’s just-”

”You trust this Galra with all our lives, you do understand this? I’m putting my faith into that as well. But I will trust in you.”

He winced. “I understand.”

Laz growled.

Allura stood. “I will leave the two of you now.”

As she left, what Keith had said ran through her mind. A Galra. And with the type of information on there, possibly a druid. She hadn’t thought any Galra would wish to defect from Zarkon, but now...

Perhaps they had more allies than she knew.

  


* * *

  


Today’s torture had gone too far. What they had done to him, to his face... But Latiak couldn’t stop it. Not without risking everything.

Damn it all. He would need to get a message. He couldn’t get it outside of the network, not without someone noticing. But his contact on Zarkon’s ship could. She could send information wherever she pleased, and no one would say anything to her.

Pala needed to hurry up when she sent the information, though. They would be there too soon. Eriz was too eager to have his traitor executed in the most public and humiliating fashion, if he even lived that long. If they didn’t torture him to death first.

They needed to get Voltron there.

He wasn’t going to let the Galra that saved his life when the Galra empire was about to throw him away to die. The Galra that had given him a new place, and gave him new purpose. He had to repay him somehow. He had to save his life. Latiak went to send a message to his contact, letting the druid know just how much time they had for Voltron to find them.

He wasn’t going to let Thace die.


	3. Chapter 3

His pet used to sit right by his leg. Right there, while he listened to these tiresome meetings. Having the child by his side made an interesting diversion while the others prattled on about things that didn’t matter to him. That could have been handled by anyone else. Haggar. Even Lotor. But they insisted on taking him from his search for the Black Lion to whine.

It had been tolerable with his pet. He could watch his men’s eyes drop to the child, the hate fill them as they stared at a former Paladin of Voltron. It was amusing to watch them struggle to remain civil in front of their Emperor. The one that had not... it had been quite interesting to watch his pet kill him and then sit at Zarkon’s feet again, a blade across his legs and his tether cut. He knew that was the moment his pet truly became a pet.

But now he had to listen to idiots talk of things that could be handled by themselves.

If he had his pet back, he would have his hand running through that fur on top of his head. Feel the soft skin scrape under his claws, a reminder of who was his master. And he would be planning how to reward the child for performing well in public. His pet always would take his cock with grace once he submit. And right that he should; it was the reward of doing well.

But now he had returned to the others, and Voltron was reformed. Zarkon wondered... who was piloting the Red Lion now? His pet was his... no matter what else happened, he would no longer be the princess’s. Zarkon had made sure of that. So who was piloting the Lion? Was it the princess herself? Would they risk that?

Perhaps. If his pet had returned but refused to fly, they may be that desperate.

He wouldn’t know until he saw Voltron again. He had seen his pet fly once. No one else flew like he did. If it was the same... then it would be his pet.

And he would have to discipline him harshly when he reclaimed what was his.

The meeting finally ended, and Zarkon stood once all left. He did not want to be disturbed any longer. The Pytlyn sector was rather large, and needed to pinpoint exact where his property was.

He turned slightly, hearing a soft brush of cloth behind him. “I do not wish to be disturbed, Haggar,” he rumbled, nearly growling.

”There are reports coming in from the swap meet in the Pytlyn sector. Of a young male, pale skin, and dark hair.”

His pet. “Are there reports of Voltron or the castle near?”

”No. But it is possible your pet has left again, leaving behind his Lion.”

That was true. And if his pet was there... “Set course for the swap meet.”

”Of course, sire.”

His pet. He was so close... and if he was alone, then he could regain him without much issue. And then would come regaining the Black Lion... yes, everything was falling into place. This was perfect.

He could feel his pet against his leg already.

  


* * *

  


Latiak cursed under his breath as he pressed up against the wall. It wasn’t against any rules or regulations to send messages to the druids, but it would raise eyebrows. And then he would be found out, put into the open space, the awful open space and Thace wasn’t here-

No. He couldn’t panic. Thace had helped him conquer that before his commander realized how space affected him. He could do this. He needed to make Thace proud.

He needed to save Thace.

Finally, the other Galra soldiers left, laughing raucously. Latiak ducked into the room, going straight to the terminal. Just send a message to Pala. They were getting too close. He couldn’t- He couldn’t let Thace get killed. Not when Thace kept him from being killed.

Latiak finally sent the message, letting out a breath. Now it was in her court. Hopefully she could find Voltron and send a message. But that was why she was a druid and he wasn’t. She had methods he didn’t have.

He needed to find a way to keep Thace from being killed by a careless torture session that wasn’t suspicious. He couldn’t do that-

No. He had to. Thace had helped him. He could be a soldier because of Thace instead of being killed and tossed into the trash for being useless. No. He had to do this.

Latiak took a deep breath, leaving for his quarters. He’d come up with something. And hopefully, Voltron would show up before he had to use it.

Hopefully, Voltron would show up.

  


* * *

  


Every sound... he couldn’t tell what they were anymore. They all blurred into each other. He almost flinched as he heard what sounded like boots, unable to tell if they were passing him by or stopping. Almost. He would not flinch.

Pain pulsed through him constantly. Sometimes dull. Sometimes bright, brighter than anything else. Sometimes sharp.

But sometimes there was a comforting touch. A light touch through his fur, as if he wasn’t alone. Telling him he was okay.

It was those times he allowed himself to dream. To feel a phantasm between his fingers he had once, running his fingers over smooth skin and up through strange fur. He allowed himself to dream, to imagine holding that slender figure in his arms, to take comfort in something he hadn’t had before and wouldn’t again.

But the phantasm disappeared when he felt real hands on his arms, pulling him up. The dream fell away, waiting to be a cruel comfort when he returned to his cell. Something that would never be there.

He felt the reassuring touch again as he was set into the seat, and he set his jaw. It wouldn’t do to imagine comfort here. He was already falling into insanity by taking comfort in a phantasm, in a body that only existed in his head. The only thing he could do would be to continue to be a Galra. To face this with grace.

He could break when he was alone, imagining himself in soft pale arms that only wanted to keep him from harm.


	4. Chapter 4

He hadn’t given perfect obedience. Zarkon had asked too much of him that time. And he was going to be punished for it. He was going to be taken, punished for being a bad pet-

Keith woke with a startled noise, feeling something wet against his arm. He looked over at Laz, glaring at her as she settled back into a sitting position on the floor, her tongue back in her mouth. “Bad dream,” she told him.

”Yeah.” Keith took a deep breath, sitting up. That dream had always been a fear of his while being Zarkon’s pet. After being punished that one time, he knew what it would mean if he didn’t give perfect obedience. When he submitted, when he finally gave in to being Zarkon’s pet... Keith inhaled deeply. “Thanks Laz.”

She stared at him. “You and I walk?”

”Did you have a bad dream too?” He reached out, rubbing her ears.

”You did. Walk off bad memories.”

Keith sighed. “Yeah.”

Laz stood slowly, stretching cautiously. Keith also rose, and the two of them made their way out of the room. He felt her close to him the entire walk, trying to give him silent comfort.

The two of them ended up in a quiet hallway as Keith leaned against a wall and slid to the ground, breathing raggedly. Laz curled up next to him, and he ran a hand across her flank. “I’ll be okay,” he whispered to her, tilting his head up. “Just...”

”Bad things,” she murmured.

”Yeah.”

Laz rested her head on his leg. “Okay now?”

Was he? Keith closed his eyes, stilling his hand. “I don’t know,” he confessed. “I feel like it’s getting better, but-”

”Still there.” He felt Laz shift next to him. “Can’t forget what happened.”

”You know what that’s like.”

”Mm.” Her voice was sad. “Killed many. Saw many dead. Saw Mia. In dreams, see them.”

Keith let his thumb brush over her fur. “Yeah. I- I keep dreaming that I was... bad, and I’ll be punished for it.”

”Not bad.” He opened his eyes to see Laz looking up at him. “Best Keith known.”

He shook his head. “Not like that, Laz. I...” God. Every time he said this, he was afraid he’d lose her respect. “I let myself become Zarkon’s pet. If I wasn’t good, I was punished.”

”But survived.” Laz raised her head. “So best Keith.”

”It’s not that easy, Laz!”

”Not a pet anymore! Not pet, so not worry bad!”

”It doesn’t change the fact I had wanted to be good while a pet so I wasn’t punished! And the idea of not being good scared me!”

Laz rose slightly, knocking her head into his as she nuzzled him. “So what. Not there. Never there again.”

Keith closed his eyes tightly. She was right. He’d never be back there again. He hugged her tightly, feeling something wrench inside him, wanting to come out. Laz nuzzled him as he held her tightly, trying to keep back tears and failing.

Finally, he let her go, wiping at his eyes. “We should probably go back to sleep,” he told her quietly, his voice rough. “Coran said he had a surprise for us in the morning and that never means anything good.”

Laz made a face. “Bad.”

He chuckled as he stood. “But we have to see what it is. Come on, let’s go back.”

She nodded, and the two of them walked back, Keith feeling a bit more ready to sleep now than before. Laz laid down next to the bed when they got back, Keith settling into the bed. And he was in a bed, he reminded himself. A real bed. Not a pillow. He wasn’t there.

He wasn’t a pet.

The thought followed him into sleep.

  


* * *

  


Here.

His pet was _here._

Soldiers spread out across the swap meet, searching for him. Soon, his pet would be with him. Zarkon found his lips turning in a satisfied smile. Yes, he would have back what was his. He would no longer be denied his property.

As more time passed, the smile fell from Zarkon’s lips and his eyes narrowed. It should not take this long to find his pet and bring him back. What was taking so long? Just as he stood, ready to demand an answer, a soldier entered. “My lord. We cannot find your pet.”

Had he already left? No, he had been quick to jump on this information, and the one that reported it would have detained his pet. The child must still be here. Hiding. But how to flush him out... Well, the child had been a Paladin of Voltron. A Paladin had a certain code of conduct to them.

”Kill the civilians,” he told the soldier. “Let my pet know if he would reveal himself, you would stop. Do not stop until he is in your possession.”

”And if he isn’t here?”

”He is here,” Zarkon growled at him. “And you will find him. Return my pet to me.”

The soldier bowed and left. Zarkon settled back, the smile returning. His pet would not be able to resist stopping this. And soon enough, he would be back in his care. He would discipline him for not returning, for making him do such a thing to get him back.

Bad pets were punished, after all. And he had to show him that he was Zarkon’s pet. Zarkon’s property. And nothing else.

He waited as his soldiers went to kill the civilians, knowing they wouldn’t stop until every last one of them were dead or his pet revealed himself.

It would not take long.

  


* * *

  


”Hold on. Did you just say we could go _shopping?_ ”

Keith didn’t blame Lance. It didn’t seem real to him either. Coran was letting them go unwind a bit by going shopping? They didn’t have any money, but there was still the fact they could go out. Be in public. Not fight or be Paladins. Maybe even Allura or Coran would lend them money so they could buy things like food or trinkets.

Laz even sat up a bit straighter, curious. She stared up at Keith, her curled tail wagging a bit. “Shop?”

”What’s the catch, Coran?” There had to be one.

”There are a few things I need picked up. No worries, I will have a list for each of you! That include you, Laz!”

And there it was. Keith groaned. Of course Coran didn’t want them to go shopping for themselves. “But after we can do what we want, right?”

”Oh. Yes, of course!”

Laz grinned. “Shop.” She nodded. “Want to. Let’s go.”

”Ah, you see? Our Laz is ready to go now. Who’s a good Laz?”

She looked over at Keith, silently asking for help. He cleared his throat, taking Coran’s attention off of her. “We don’t exactly have any money,” he told him. “We’re going to need some if we’re going to pick stuff up for you.”

”Ah, but it’s a swap meet! You should be able to just bargain for things. But... I do suppose I can lend you some money from the royal vaults if things go poorly. But only if things go poorly.” Coran glared at him.

He had a feeling he would need to use the money anyway.

”We’ll be careful to only use it when necessary,” Shiro promised.

”Good. We should be there within a few vargas.”

Getting out of the castle for mostly non-Paladin related reasons. This... would actually feel good for once. Keith smiled as he and Laz made their way back to his room. It would feel... a little like being back in that village. Allowed to relax a bit. It’d be nice.

”Laz, you seem excited,” he said, looking down at her.

”Shop!” She was grinning. “Miss shop.”

He laughed, rubbing her ears.

  


* * *

  


His pet had not been returned to him.

His pet was _not here._

Zarkon narrowed his eyes. They had brought him someone that had superficially met his pet’s physical description, but was not the same species. Not anywhere near the same species. He had wanted the soft pale skin and dark fur of his _pet_ , not the soft plated armor and darker plates of... this thing.

Killing him hadn’t even been satisfying.

And now it was back to where in the sector exactly was his pet. He had to be nearby...

”My lord.” Another soldier.

”Yes?” Zarkon didn’t rise, expecting this to be useless information.

”We have visual on the Castle coming this way.”

The Castle... of Lions. Zarkon’s lips split into a cruel smile. The Black Lion. And his pet.

”Fall out of range of their sensors,” he told him. “And place some soldiers within the swap meet. If they pass the swap meet, we will engage them. Otherwise, have the soldiers detain them, keep them away from their Lions.” It was a bit of a gamble to let them form Voltron. If he could capture them, he would force the Black Paladin to relinquish control in exchange for his fellow Paladins’ lives.

And if his pet was there, was with the other Paladins...

He would regain both at the same time.

Yes.

He would regain both.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I suppose I should disclose that I've been listening to [this Tag You're It/Milk and Cookies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEYHJFIONvU) by Melanie Martinez a lot, shouldn't I?

In here, he latched onto the last memory of his face. He placed that face on top of the phantasm’s head, imagining it smiling at him as it cradled him. This entire thing could be a druid dream, but... why would they make him dream of something good and nice? Why would they give him something good in this place?

But in here, in this wonderful dream, he could imagine something good. Something he had tasted, and had given up. Something he hoped his words had saved, and this smile he dreamed of could be aimed at someone new. At someone that wouldn’t hurt him.

He could feel himself breaking little by little each day. But he was Galra. Even broken, he had to remember that. He had to face what was planned of him without flinching. Without visibly breaking. Even if they broke his will, he had to die with honor.

They would never take that from him.

When they came for him again, he forced himself not to react. The sound of their boots on the floor made the phantasm flee back into the recesses of his brain. But he didn’t need the phantasm now. Not while they wrestled him upright, his limbs too weak from malnourishment and pain.

He needed his mind clear now.

But even as they dragged him down halls that echoed in his ears, he felt the gentle caresses on his skin. Making him fear someday he would not would not know the difference between the comforting dream and the real world.

With hope, he would die before that moment came.

  


* * *

  


”Now remember, stick to your lists!” Coran’s voice came over the pod’s speaker, making Keith roll his eyes. “We need-”

”Don’t worry,” Shiro assured him. “We’ll be sure to get everything.”

Keith settled back in his seat, feeling Laz shift on the floor next to him as Coran ended the transmission. “Lance must be driving Pidge and Hunk nuts back there,” he told Shiro with amusement. “I think only Laz here is more excited about going shopping.”

”Fun,” Laz insisted.

”I bet it is,” Keith told her, stroking her head.

She settled next to him as Shiro flew to the swap meet. This was nice. Just him, Laz, and Shiro. Keith let his thumb run between her ears, the feeling of her fur comforting. It had been a while since he could just be out without really worrying about Paladin things. Just relax. And... he wasn’t sure he could, now. What if there was a Galra here? It wasn’t like they weren’t allowed in places. Zarkon still ruled, after all. What would he do? Thace had taught him how to fight a Galra, and he had managed to be around Thace because he had... he had been a different kind of Galra.

And what if the Galra recognized him as Zarkon’s pet?

He couldn’t back out now. He had to do this.

Keith looked over at Shiro. What if someone recognized him as the Champion?

Well, it was too late now. They were almost there.

Shiro landed, and everyone made their way out. “Okay, first all,” Lance said as they made their way in, “I’m going to-”

Laz ran into him as he stopped suddenly and made a disgruntled noise, backing up. Keith stepped up next to him, frowning. Lance was... pale. “What’s-”

The scent of death hit him suddenly. Keith’s head whipped towards the inside of the swap meet- towards the utter carnage within. Blood splashed across the walls, dead bodies everywhere... he swallowed, feeling something rise in his throat. “What happened?” he managed, not able to look away.

”I’m not sure,” he heard Shiro say behind him. “We should go back, get-”

Suddenly, Laz growled, dashing forward slightly. “There,” she ground out as she paced back. “Someone. Walking.”

Keith looked up, trying to see what she did. Was there survivors? “Shiro, if there are survivors-”

”We need to get them back as soon as possible,” Lance finished.

”Yeah,” he heard Hunk said behind him, his voice weak. Keith was impressed he hadn’t vomited yet, but that was probably coming if they were going to go search for survivors. And Hunk most likely knew it.

”I can stay here,” Pidge told them. “Let Coran we’ll need some cryopods ready.”

Shiro nodded. “I’ll go with Hunk and Lance. Laz, you go with Keith.”

It didn’t make much sense at first. But... Keith looked down at Shiro’s mechanical arm, then Laz’s bared fangs. They were the only ones that always had weapons. He understood. “Got it.”

Laz ran ahead of him as they started off. It made him uneasy that they didn’t have any communicators, but... everyone seemed _dead._ No matter where he looked, no one was alive. He wanted to ask Laz if she was sure she had seen anyone, but she kept searching. Almost as if-

It suddenly hit him. She had done this before. She had searched the battlefield for survivors, searching her comrade’s bodies hoping at least one lived. Keith suddenly wanted to stop her, that she didn’t have to do this- he was pretty certain no one lived. And he didn’t want her to see that, to be reminded of that again.

Just as he opened his mouth, ready to say it, he saw motion out of the corner of his eye. He turned slightly, trying to catch what he had seen. Where...

Suddenly, he heard Laz barking, and then her pained yelp. Keith whipped back towards her only for someone to grab him from behind, wrenching his arms behind him. He struggled as he saw a Galra leaning over Laz, his heart pounding hard. “Let me go!”

”It fits the description of Zarkon’s pet, doesn’t it?” the one holding him asked. “We should take it back to him.”

Keith froze.

Then slammed his head into the nose of the one holding him. The grip of his arms weakened and he was able to pull himself free. “Laz, let’s go!”

She struggled to her feet, blood running from a cut on her head. The Galra leaning over her turned, grabbing Keith by the throat. “Kill the Inni,” he told the other one. “This has to be his pet. I’ll take it back.”

Keith clawed at the hand on his throat, kicking out, struggling the best he could as he watched the other Galra pull out a gun, aiming it right at Laz’s dazed head-

Only for something to hit him in the head, making him stagger.

It looked like... a space ashtray?

”Yo! Over here, fur face!”

Keith never thought he’d be so happy to hear Lance’s voice.

He heard a familiar crackle of energy, and he was dropped as Shiro rushed in, going straight for his face. Keith rushed over to Laz, pulling her away as Shiro took out the two Galra, holding her tightly as she started to thrash and snap at the air. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “It’s just me. It’s Keith. You’re okay.”

She started to whimper.

”We need to get her back,” he said, looking up at the others. “We just need to get out of here in general. They-” Keith swallowed. “We need to leave the way we came, just turn around and go. Zarkon’s here.”

”How do you-”

”They called me Zarkon’s pet. They were waiting for me. He’s here. We need to go.”

  


* * *

  


His pet would be here soon. The Castle was in range.

And when he had his pet, he could work towards the Black Lion.

Zarkon waited. He would have his pet soon enough.

”Sire.” Haggar. That never bode well. When she was pulled away from her own duties... “The Castle has turned around. It appears to be leaving.”

”And my pet?” Though he didn’t need to ask. The answer was obvious. “Follow them. I _will_ regain what is mine.”

He would not be deterred.


	6. Chapter 6

Several filthy words came to mind as Pala made her way to the nearest terminal, all of them curse words a druid should not speak. A good thing, then, the words stayed in her mind. A good thing her mutinous thoughts didn’t pass her lips at the _obsessive idiocy_ the Emperor was displaying. She had stayed her hand at letting Voltron know about Thace, hoping they would engage the Emperor and take him out before the ship holding him met up with them, but now they were running away and in his obsession, the Emperor decided to pursue.

And now she had to make a decision. Did she give coordinates to the nearest location she knew of that was of that silly resistance and hope they escaped, that they reached their allies, or did she give the information for Thace with full knowledge that they would catch up with them if they decided to act on it?

If they failed to escape in time, they may lead the Emperor right to the resistance. While she did think them silly and foolish, their desire to overthrow the Emperor aligned with her own desires. She only wished to have someone that wouldn’t be caught up in their own obsessions and actually run this empire properly. Haggar, perhaps. But for some reason, even though she had all the chances in the world, she refused to step into a more leadership role... Lotor seemed the next choice, but Pala had no information on him.

Even someone she knew nothing about had to be better than this, she told herself.

But even as she started to draft a message, intent on sending them far away, Latiak’s voice came back to her. Warm whispers in cold nights, eager words to match eager touches.

Pala sighed.

Her fingers typed out two series of numbers, sending them out towards the Castle of Lions.

Latiak owed her.

  


* * *

  


”Are you absolutely certain that Zarkon was there? We didn’t pick up anything on the scanners,” Allura asked, staring Keith full in the face.

He didn’t realize how much he missed Laz’s presence until right now. But she wasn’t out of the cryopod yet. “Yes,” Keith told her steadily. “Why would Galra be in the middle of a slaughter like that unless they were waiting for someone? And they named me as Zarkon’s pet. They were waiting for me.”

”They might have been looking through the dead like we were,” Lance pointed out. “Something happened there, and they might want to know what it was. And just took an opportunity when they saw it.”

Keith shook his head. “It didn’t feel like it. It felt like they were trying to separate us. Did you guys see something just far away enough that you couldn’t tell what it was?”

Lance and Hunk shifted uneasily. “Well, yeah, but-”

Shiro nodded. “It was fishy,” he said, making Keith’s heart soar. “Laz saw something, just far enough away that she couldn’t tell what it was. We saw something that almost made us split up before we hear Laz barking. They were trying to separate us. I don’t know if they wanted Keith specifically, but they wanted us split up.”

”They didn’t attack you,” Keith pointed out. “They made sure to attack Laz and grab me.”

”Let’s say you’re right,” Lance said. “As much as it pains me to say it. Let’s say they were there to take you back to Zarkon. Where is he? We can’t see him on any sensor.”

There it was. Keith grit his teeth, his hands balling into fists. “I just- I just know.”

”Keith-”

”He laid that trap! He had to!” Everyone exchanged a look with each other and Keith felt his hands shaking. “I’m not crazy!”

”You are kinda paranoid,” Hunk pointed out.

”Why don’t you rest?” Shiro clasped his shoulder. “I’ll tell Laz to go to your room as soon as she’s out.

They weren’t- But they were going in the opposite direction they had been travelling. That was good enough. “Fine,” he said, trying not to spit the word out. “Just... keep it in mind. It’s too weird to be a coincidence.”

Damn it. They had to make a jump. Zarkon had to be right behind them... Keith’s fingers rose as he walked back to his room, shakily tracing a line across his throat, right where his collar had once laid. Zarkon had to be there. He wanted him back.

Oh God.

He already knew there was a reward for returning him. Did Zarkon want him back this badly?

Keith closed his eyes tightly, resting his hand across his throat.

He couldn’t go back.

  


* * *

  


”Pidge, what is it?”

”Just...” Pidge uncurled from her position, stretching. Several vertebrae popped, making Shiro wince. Her back was going to hurt her eventually if she kept up that posture. “We just got a new transmission. I’m trying to figure out where it came from, but it’s highly encrypted. All I can make out are these Galra numbers.”

Galra numbers. “Like the numbers on the illiyas pendant?”

”I’m running them against the illiyas pendant now. I don’t want to follow anything until I know where it came from, though. It could be a trap.”

Shiro nodded. “Let us know what you find.”

Pidge nodded, going back to decrypting the message. Shiro turned to go to the med bay, checking up on Laz. More than likely, she was out, and needed some help. She hated the cryopods.

And he was right. She was pacing in front of the pod, shaking her head. “Shiro,” she complained as she saw him. “Don’t like. Keith?”

”Keith’s resting in his room,” he told her. “He’s waiting for you.”

That was all Laz needed to hear before she took off down the hall, her gait lopsided as she ran. It worried him how codependent Laz and Keith seemed to be on each other. But at the same time, after what happened, Zarkon hadn’t told Keith Laz had left him, and Keith helped Laz with her own PTSD. Shiro only hoped it didn’t come back and bite them later.

Speaking of PTSD... Shiro stopped by Lance’s room, knocking. The door opened, Lance looking up at Shiro in surprise. “Hey. Yo. What’s up?”

”I wanted to check up on you. Just make sure everything’s going okay.”

”Oh.” Lance looked away, awkward. “Yeah. I’m fine. I’m cool.”

Shiro wanted to reach out and... touch him in some way. But every time he thought back to how Lance would look panicked just at him entering a room, he forced his hand to stay still. Lance wouldn’t want him to do anything like that. “If you need to talk about anything-”

”Yup.” Lance winked at him, shooting him finger guns. “I’ll come talk to you, big guy.”

The words made something warm simmer inside him. “Just make sure you do. I worry about you.”

Lance smiled at that, Shiro smiling back at the honest turn of lips. “Yeah. I know.”

The warm feeling didn’t dissipate as he made his way back to the bridge.

  


* * *

  


Keith frowned as he saw Pidge push her computer away to rest her elbow on her thigh. “Something wrong?”

”This message. I’m thinking a Galra sent it, but I can’t be sure. And I don’t know what it says. I’ve isolated the two sequences on the pendant, but I can’t figure out what they are. They’re not encrypted image files, and they’re not coordinates.”

”Maybe a cypher?” he suggested, reaching down to pet Laz’s ears.

”I’m trying that now, but without the key, I don’t know if I can break it. I- whoa.” Pidge’s eyes went wide as she pulled her computer close again, fingers flying over the keys. “Something happened. It looks like it gave me... huh. One of the sequences looks like it’s for a _ship._ And a way how to track it. Why would they send us this?”

”Trap,” Laz said, eyes narrowing.

”I think so too,” Keith told her. “There’s no reason a Galra would send us this.”

”Yeah, I- wait, let me just decrypt this other sequence. There’s a letter in the first one, and if I put it into-” Her face brightened. “Ha! It worked. And... it just gave me a word.”

”What’s the word?”

Pidge looked up at him, confused. “Thace.”


	7. Chapter 7

Thace.

_Thace_

”Where’s this ship?” Keith asked, making Pidge jump. “Tell me! Where is it? Are we close by? Can we get there from here?”

”Cool it.” Pidge chuckled uneasily. “I haven’t checked. You’re... pretty intense about all this. Is ‘thace’ a code word for something? Like, is there something on this ship we need? Or is it a code word saying it’s trustworthy information?”

”Yes! No! Look, we just need to-”

Laz growled next to him. “Stop.”

”Shut up, Laz. It- It’s Thace, he-”

”Not Thace. Trap.”

”I’m leaning more towards Laz here,” Pidge said, shifting a little. “Unless you can give me a good reason why it isn’t one.”

”Thace wouldn’t lead us into a trap! Damn it, Laz, you know him. He-”

Laz ran into him, knocking him over. She pinned him as she growled, Pidge leaping to her feet in surprise. “Dead!” Laz barked. “Trap using Thace name!”

”Maybe Thace escaped,” Keith argued back, feeling her claws dig into his shoulders. “We didn’t actually see Thace die!”

”Are you even fucking listening to yourself?” The words hit Keith hard as they erupted from Pidge. “From what I can tell, you fucking know this ‘Thace’ is dead, and you’re still willing to go risk us all for- for what? What is so important?”

”The same reason you’d go do anything if that message said ‘Sam’ or ‘Matt,’” he told her flatly, turning his head to look at Pidge.

”One, that’s not fair. And two, I’m glad you found a space boyfriend, but we can’t risk everyone for him. I-” She broke off, looking away.

”You were about to say you wouldn’t do that for your dad and brother,” Keith said coldly. “Which is bullshit.”

”Yeah, but my dad and brother are still alive,” Pidge said, looking back at him.

The words stung.

”They didn’t know about me and Thace,” he finally said. “Only the people in Laz’s village would know that we even met. I have to- I have to believe it’s Thace, and that he wants us to go there. I don’t know why- there has to be something we can destroy or get or something. Look into it.”

Laz whined above him. “Keith. Don’t.”

When he started to sit up, she let him, moving off him to sit on her haunches. “It has to be Thace, Laz,” he told her quietly. “He has to be alive.”

”And if not? If... if trap?”

”It’s not a trap,” he said sharply.

”You have to prepare for it,” Pidge told him. “Because even if it is Thace... you can’t guarantee that it still isn’t a trap, considering he’s supposed to be dead.”

Keith closed his eyes. Thace wouldn’t do that. He- he wouldn’t. “Just find out what’s on the ship,” he whispered.

Pidge sighed, sitting back down and getting her computer. “You’re using up all your friend points,” she grumbled. “I hope you know that. I’ll figure it out, but if everything goes wrong, your ass goes under the bus.”

Laz looked up at Keith in confusion as he nodded. “I’ll take the blame. Just... just find it out.”

Thace. It... he was alive. He had to be.

He _had_ to be.

  


* * *

  


Latiak leaned against the wall, fighting for breath. He hadn’t- he hadn’t been like this since before Thace helped him. But this time, it had gotten so close. If it had gone on one tick longer, Thace would be dead.

Thace would be-

Latiak took a shaking breath. Fighting in the Galra army was nothing. Killing was nothing. He’d done so much that a normal Galra would shake their head at and felt nothing. But just looking out at the vastness of space... knowing the one that helped him feel comfortable out here, the one that kept his commanders from seeing this weakness and eliminating him was about to die...

He had been the perfect soldier except for that. He owed Thace his life. His... his everything.

In many ways, he owed Thace his loyalty. Though he wouldn’t say it aloud. Loyalty should first be to the Emperor, not to another Galra... but the Emperor’s laws would have killed him. Thace saved him. He would... he would follow Thace anywhere.

He needed to save Thace now. No matter what.

He needed to contact Voltron directly.

Latiak closed his eyes. He would be caught. This action would kill him, and perhaps Thace too. Eriz may not wait if he did this.

If he didn’t do this, Thace wouldn’t make it to the Emperor’s ship.

Latiak made his way to an out of the way terminal. He needed to contact Voltron.

  


* * *

  


”This is what I have,” Pidge announced to the room. “One, it looks like it’s from a guy named Thace, who Keith knows. Two, it’s about a ship. And three, if I follow the directions given how to track the thing, I get information about how it’s carrying a special passenger and it’s on it’s way to Zarkon’s ship.”

Keith rocked on his heels slightly. Special passenger. That has to be why Thace sent that. And he wanted them to intercept them before they reached Zarkon’s ship. Whoever it was could help them.

”Uh, it sounds like a trap,” Hunk said, raising his hand slightly.

”I agree.” Lance nodded. “I don’t care if Keith knows the dude. It’s too fishy.”

”If I have to go by myself, I will,” Keith grit out.

”Keith.” Shiro’s calm voice didn’t make him look over at him. “Think about this. We can’t be sure it’s Thace, and-”

”I’m going. I trust Thace.”

”Are you even listening to yourself?” Lance asked, gesturing at Keith. “You’re acting all paranoid and now you’re willing to jump at the slightest hint this might be Thace- and you don’t even care it might be a trap?”

”You don’t understand.” If Thace was still alive-

Pidge opened her mouth, only for a beep to interrupt her. With a sigh, she went to her computer. “Another message,” she muttered. “My computer saw it was similar to the last one and decrypted it instantly.”

”What does it say?”

She hesitated. “I-”

”Pidge,” Keith growled, making Laz shift next to him.

”It says,” she finally relented, “‘Special prisoner: Thace.’”

Keith had turned, running down the hall before anyone could react. Thace. It was Thace. The message wasn’t _from_ Thace, it was telling them Thace was _there._ He had to go. He had to get in Red, go find- he had to go.

”Keith!”

Shiro. He ignored him, entering his room. Armor. He had to get dressed to fly. A Galra ship would be filled with Galra. He would have to fight. He dressed quickly, Laz circling around him, saying something he wasn’t paying attention to. He didn’t need to. He just needed to go.

When he opened the door to leave, Shiro was waiting there. “Calm down,” he started before Keith pushed past him. “Keith!”

”Come with me or get out of my way,” he snapped over his shoulder. “Either way, I’m getting Thace.”

He didn’t wait for an answer. Red awaited him. He had to go.

  


* * *

  


Any moment, they would uncover what he did. He would be thrown into the cell next to Thace.

Latiak took a deep breath. He would face it with grace. He was a Galra, after all.

But instead, soldiers started running around him as an alarm blared. And a declaration was spoken.

Voltron was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot about this, and I feel so dumb. I got a wonderful piece of fanart! http://whalechief.tumblr.com/post/156614497998/im-not-crazy-more-fan-art-for
> 
> It is very pretty and good and thank you so much! I'm always blown away when people want to make fanart for my works!


	8. Chapter 8

”Anyone else worried about how intense Keith is?” Hunk’s voice filtered through the com link, echoing Shiro’s thoughts exactly. “I mean, who is this Thace? We never knew about him before.”

”Just trust me,” Keith said shortly. “I’ll infiltrate the ship and grab him.”

”Not without one of us.” Shiro’s voice was firm. “I’m-”

”I’ll go with him.”

Lance. Why did Lance want to go? “I’ll come too,” Shiro said, silently agreeing to let Lance come along. “You’re not going alone, Keith.”

”All of you can come with me if you want. I don’t care.”

”It’s great you’re rescuing your space boyfriend and all, but don’t put us into danger,” Pidge warned. “Green can’t handle shit like you can.”

Space boyfriend? Was who Keith rescuing someone he had fallen for while he was out?

”You’d do the same for your dad and brother,” Keith said shortly. “And there are fighters coming. Clear a path. I’m going in.”

”I’m following.” Lance’s voice had turned deadly serious. Something about what Pidge said turned his voice to... to how it was when he learned Zarkon had been abusing Keith. Shiro swallowed. He didn’t know what Lance was thinking, but it couldn’t be favorable towards Thace.

”I’ll stay back, then,” he told them. “Keep Hunk and Pidge out of trouble. Stay alert, you two.”

Keith didn’t respond as he flew into the fighters, mercilessly clearing a path towards the ship. He heard Lance sigh over the com link. “Shiro... never mind.”

With those strange words, Lance flew off as well, clearing a path for the both of them as well. Shiro flew around, keeping fighters off their back, his hands tight on the controls. They would be okay. Everything would be fine.

They could do this.

  


* * *

  


Okay, so maybe he needed to think this out a little bit. Keith raised his shield, backing away from the shooting guards. He could take them out with Lance’s help, but he didn’t know where Thace was being held. Pidge would have helped here, but... God, she didn’t believe everything would be okay.

She’d do this for her father and brother. And she- she never had someone literally give their life so she’d survive. Zornia had done that for him, and he refused to let Thace’s death also be on him. He had a chance to save Thace. He was taking it.

But first- Lance shot past him, taking out a guard as Keith rushed the other one, cutting it down. Without stopping, he rushed down the hall, trying to think. How had the other ships been set up? Where were the other prisoner holds on other ships?

More guards came, and Keith raised his shield again, gritting his teeth. They were getting nowhere. They needed Pidge-

The guard bots fell, holes in their heads as a Galra behind them lowered his rifle. He straightened, looking down at them with an aloof mien, his face sleek and nearly hairless.

Then he turned, pointing.

Keith’s heart picked up. Thace. That’s where Thace had to-

”Keith.” He felt Lance’s hand on his shoulder. “Why should we believe you?” he asked the Galra, his voice too serious to be Lance’s. “Why did you choose Thace’s name to contact us?”

”My loyalty is to Thace,” the Galra rumbled. “And the last thing I heard from his contact was he had been in contact with a Paladin of Voltron.”

Keith thought about that for a moment, then frowned. “What race was this contact?”

”Inni.” The Galra frowned as well, looking annoyed. That told him most likely, it had been Cáit. She brought up the same reaction in Keith as well.

Keith nodded. “Thank you.”

”Not so fast.” Lance stepped forward. “You’re coming with us.”

The Galra glared at Lance, then sighed. “Fine. It’s not far. I’m a dead Galra anyway, after sending that message to you.”

”Whatever. Just take us to Thace.”

The Galra looked down at Keith, and nodded. “Follow me.”

It was a short enough walk, and the entire way... Keith saw the disabled guards. He had cleared a path for them. The Galra reached a door, opening it. “Get him, and go,” he instructed. “And... good luck, Paladins. Whatever it is you choose to do.”

Keith nodded at him, entering the room.

Huddled on the floor was Thace, facing away from him. “Hey,” Keith said softly, bending down to touch him. “It’s me. I’m here. We’re getting you out of here.”

  


* * *

  


The door was opening again. He steeled himself not to flinch as he heard it, taking measured breaths. This time... this time, his body may break for good. But he would face it as a Galra. He would not cry for mercy.

And then that familiar voice, that kind voice reached his ears, and he sighed. No. It was a cruel dream. The sound of freedom opening with his voice, kind and hopeful. He felt the touch on his arm, urging him to roll over, and he heard a gasp as he did.

That wasn’t... that wasn’t normal. That wasn’t how the dream usually went.

Gentle fingers ran across his face, hesitant around his eyes. “Thace,” he heard, the voice a pained whisper. “What did they do to you?”

The phantasm didn’t... it brought comfort. It didn’t sound... like it was actually here. Had he broken, dreamt of a real rescue?

”We don’t have time for this!” Who was that voice? He had never heard it before. “Get Thace, and let’s go.”

There was silence for a moment, then a soft “yeah” from the phantasm. “Sorry,” it added. “I’m picking you up now.”

And then someone was picking him up, arm around its shoulders and Thace sagged against the shorter person. Wanting to believe this was his phantasm. Wanting to believe this was Keith.

Wanting to truly see him once again.

  


* * *

  


Lance finally looked back from his guard position as Keith came out with Thace, and frowned. “That. Is a Galra,” he said flatly.

Keith just glared at him.

Pidge’s words about a space boyfriend came back to him, and Lance felt sick. Keith had made the mistake he thought he’d make if he dated another guy. Did he realize he fell for someone the same race as his abuser? That he was continuing the pattern?

”If you have a problem,” Keith finally growled at him, “take it up with me once we’re back and Thace is in a cryopod.”

Lance looked back at Thace... and suddenly remembered Keith’s words about Zornia. About a Galra that saved his life, was almost a mother to him.

Maybe it was a little stickier than he thought.

”Nah,” Lance finally said. “Just noticing. Let’s get him back.”

Thace lifted his head, obviously confused and holy shit he did not have eyes. Didn't Galra have yellow eyes? Why didn't Thace have eyes? Lance swallowed, seeing Thace look around blindly, trying to figure out what was happening.

Whatever. Keith had history with Thace and it was bigger than ‘space boyfriend’. Lance just knew it. The Galra that had helped them had already left, and Lance wanted to leave before they had to see if he would rat them out or not. “Let’s go.”

Keith nodded, and the two of them started to leave. And wow, there was a lot of destroyed guard bots. They didn’t take out that many. Was it the Galra they had seen? Was he helping them?

A shot rang out behind them and Lance heard Keith stumbling, Thace crying out in pain as the two of them fell. Lance spun quickly to see Thace lying on the floor, a puddle of blood starting to form under him as Keith stood quickly-

Only for a Galra to grab him, a grin on his huge fluffy face. “Zarkon’s pet,” he said, pleased. “Trying to take my prisoner. He’ll want to see both of you, I think.”

”Hey, fur face!” Lance raised his rifle, aiming at the Galra’s furry head. He was going to make him let Keith go.

Easily, the Galra wrapped a hand around Keith’s throat, moving him in front, blocking Lance’s shot. “No, Paladin,” he growled, eyes narrowing. “You’re not going to do this.”

”Let him go.” If Keith moved just a little... or the asshole just moved just right...

”No.” He started moving with Keith backwards, Keith kicking the entire way.

And then Keith looked over at something, then down at Thace. He looked up at Lance, his gaze steady. Lance’s eyes went wide as he saw Keith nod, then twist, hitting something on the wall with his bayard, breaking it.

A door closed between them.

”Keith!” Lance tried to open it with his fingers, but it wouldn’t go. He couldn’t open it. His fingers ached as he pulled, pushed- he was sure they were bleeding under the suit. Finally, he turned, looking down at Thace. Slowly, he picked him up, hearing Thace groan as he did. “Guys... I’m coming back with Thace.”

”What happened? We can’t contact Keith.”

Lance closed his eyes, swallowing.

”Lance?”

”He’s gone,” he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Keith’s helmet clattered to the floor, the tinny voices of his teammates barely audible as the Galra threw him across the hall. He managed to keep his bayard in hand as he stood back up. Slowly, he held it in front of him, breathing unevenly. That had been... not thought out at all. But as long as Lance got Thace back okay. He’d get free and make his way back. He wasn’t going back to Zarkon. Never.

Then he felt a rifle against his head, and he stiffened. He had let someone sneak up behind him. Keith tightened his grip on his bayard, ready to turn and cut down what was behind him when the Galra clicked his tongue. “I wouldn’t,” he growled. “If you have any sense of self-preservation, Paladin, you’ll put your weapon down. You’re surrounded. And by your own actions, you’re alone.”

If he gave up now, he was going back to Zarkon. They’d take him back to Zarkon.

He’d sooner _die_.

But before he could move, a hand grabbed his arm, twisting it and disarming him. The motion drove him to his knees, pinning him down. Keith lifted his head to look up at the Galra coming close, glaring. In response, the Galra grabbed his hair, dragging his head back to uncomfortable angles.

Zarkon’s hand in his hair-

It- it wasn’t Zarkon-

The hand in his hair, cruelly dragging it back, warning him of punishment-

He wasn’t there-

He had to be a good pet-

”Good.” That wasn’t Zarkon, but... but if he wasn’t good, he would be punished... “Take the Paladin to the hold. Are the others falling back?”

Keith barely heard more as his mind fell, Zarkon’s hand resting in his hair, Zarkon’s voice praising him for being a good pet as he sat next to him...

When he snapped out of it, he was in a cell.

His arms shook as he pushed himself upright. They would come for... for... oh God. He hoped they would come for him before he was presented to Zarkon again. He hoped... he hoped they didn’t think he was dead.

And this time if they didn’t come, it wasn’t because they abandoned him.

It was because of him.

  


* * *

  


Laz wasn’t talking to anyone.

Shiro watched her sit in front of the cryopod holding Thace, her body deceptively relaxed. He could see her ears flicking at each noise, and her eyes following them. She was waiting. Seeing what they would do. Almost... guarding Thace.

She couldn’t save Keith. This was the closest she could get.

”Do you think Keith’s still alive?” he heard Pidge ask. “I mean, they wanted him as Zarkon’s pet, right? So they might take him alive.”

”Do you really think he’d let them take him alive?” Lance shot back. “And if he is... we got lucky getting him once. Zarkon’s got to have beefed up his security since then. We’re not getting in easily.”

”Yeah, but we could go back to the ship,” Pidge argued. “Get him _now._ You rescued Thace like he wanted. Now we can go back and get him.”

”We’ve picked up Zarkon’s ship on our sensors,” Allura told them. “If we engage now, we’ll be fighting both ships without our Red Paladin. I fear it’ll be a losing battle. We’d need a quieter way in that honestly, I do not see.”

Shiro saw Laz shifting slightly, ears flicking.

”Quiznak.” Pidge threw up her hands. “So what are we supposed to do? Abandon him like before?”

”We are not abandoning him,” Allura told her sharply. “We are going to find a way to get to him.”

”It sure sounds like it. Sounds like we’re running and leaving him behind!”

Shiro finally stepped forward, placing a hand on Pidge’s shoulder. “We’re going to figure this out,” he told her. “We just need a better plan. Don’t worry. We’ll get him back.”

Laz’s ears flicked again.

Then she stood, slowly, painfully.

”Keith gone,” she said bluntly. “Keith...” Laz took a deep breath. “Keith is gone,” she repeated, her words carefully chosen. “If we don’t... if we are...” She growled. “Right. If not right, he will be good gone.”

”What do you suggest?” Shiro asked, feeling Pidge shift under his hand.

”Help.” Her eyes narrowed. “Help is... not bad. Not word. But... don’t know word. But help is that.”

”Dangerous?” Shiro suggested.

”Close.” Laz walked over to him. “Help is far,” she told him. “We will... have to leave. And may not help.”

”So why should we do it?” Pidge asked. “Why should we trust your plan?”

”You have one?” Laz stared at her, challengingly. “Allura. Show you where. Go. We go there. And I find help.”

”Laz.” Shiro’s voice made her look back at him. “Are you going to need help?”

She thought for a moment. “You. When meet help. Help may not help without Paladin.”

Those disquieting words hung in the air as she walked off with Allura. Lance chuckled uneasily, one hand behind his head. “Well, I hope she can help,” he said, looking over at Thace. “Fur ball here would be sad to wake up and not hear Keith’s voice.”

Shiro looked over at Thace as well. He didn’t know what Keith and Thace’s history was... but whatever it was, it made Keith want to protect Thace above himself. Whoever Thace was, he was important to Keith.

They would get him back. They would get Keith back, and hear the history they had from both of them.

They had to.

  


* * *

  


With a start, Keith woke. He hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep- no. No, something had drugged him. He recognized this muddy feeling in his head. Somehow, he had been drugged. He hadn’t eaten or drank anything... airborn? He didn’t remember anyone coming into his cell-

Keith sat up suddenly.

This wasn’t a cell on a ship.

This was a decadently laid out room, filled with the finest pillows and blankets. He was laying on a large one, one he had been on before.

He was in _his room._

Fuck. He had to be having a nightmare about being back there. He couldn’t- Keith tried to get to his feet, stumbling. His knee hit the floor, still uncoordinated from the drug in his system, and the pain rushed through him, making him hiss. No, this was real. He... he was really back there.

They had just taken his armor, but he was still in his flight suit. His... he wasn’t in the pet clothes yet. Maybe Zarkon hadn’t seen him yet.

Even if he had, he just... he just had to resist until the others came for him. He would be okay. He knew what bullshit Zarkon spewed. This time, he wouldn’t let Zarkon make him believe that he had been abandoned. He wouldn’t let Zarkon turn him against the others.

Because if they didn’t come for him, it was because he made them think he was dead.

And that was his fault. Not theirs.

But they would come for him. He just needed to hold out. He just... needed not to be a pet again.

Keith closed his eyes, resting his hand on his throat.

Don’t be a pet.


	10. Chapter 10

Zarkon didn’t call for him for a while. It made him twitch. He didn’t call for him, and didn’t leave anything for him. No clothes, no collars. He was allowed to sit there, in his flight suit, waiting. Keith stood, pacing around the room. What was Zarkon doing? Why was he doing it like this?

He sat down again, on the floor, next to a pillow. Never on a pillow again. He wasn’t a pet. Even if- if a part of him longed for it, for the easy nature of giving in. He wasn’t one. All he had to do was survive until the other came for him. Or die if they thought he was dead. Either way, he wasn’t being a pet anymore.

The sound of the door opening turned his head, and he stood, turning to meet Zarkon. Keith stared at him, waiting. Then Zarkon turned his hand slightly, pulling it out in front of him to show the Red Bayard.

Keith instantly darted forward, trying to grab it.

Zarkon’s fist hit his face before he could get close, stopping him cold. Before he could move, Zarkon grabbed his hair, wrenching his head back to an uncomfortable angle. “That was a poor move, pet,” he purred. “You’ll have to be punished for that. And for running away for so long...”

No. No, he was good... Keith’s eyes grew wide. He was a good- he was good...

”Hm. You haven’t completely forgotten your place.” Zarkon smiled, a cruel gash. “Tell me, what would you do, pet? To make it up to me?”

Anything- he would- Keith opened his mouth to say that, to beg but nothing came out, nothing would speak-

Zarkon let him go, and he crumpled to the floor, the unspoken words still unable to clear his lips. “I’m disappointed,” he rumbled. “I would have thought you would have remembered your place better than that. I suppose you would need to be reminded... and you still do need to be punished.” Zarkon nudged him, his boot catching Keith’s jaw and forcing it up for Keith to meet his gaze. “Welcome back, my pet.”

Keith just stared up at him, warring between spitting on his boot and kissing it.

Zarkon lowered his foot and left him. Keith didn’t move until he was certain Zarkon was gone, and then slowly sat up, shaking. It had been too close. He had... he had almost given in immediately to being a pet. Damn it. He would have to try harder. That was the one thing he couldn’t do. He couldn’t become a pet again.

Zornia hadn’t died for him to become a pet again.

Keith stared at the door, a numb feeling filling him. He wasn’t going to see Zornia enter from there, clipping a lead onto his collar or passing him a sweet. She wasn’t going to be there to be supportive, a kind face in this hell. Zornia was dead. He had gotten her killed.

And now he was back. Back in Zarkon’s grasp.

He had wanted to bring Zornia’s story to Zarkon’s feet, but then thrust it down his throat along with his bayard. He had wanted Zarkon to choke on it as he died, knowing who it was that had died saving Keith’s life. But now he was back in Zarkon’s claws, and everything Zornia did to save him-

Keith pulled his knees to his chest, staring at the door. Knowing Zornia would never enter again, but- hoping. Hoping to see her. One last time.

  


* * *

  


The lash slithered behind him as his back burned. Keith couldn’t feel if he was bleeding; he probably was. They had probably drawn blood at some point. But he just had to endure it. No matter how much he wanted to beg for forgiveness. He wasn’t- He wasn’t a pet. He didn’t have to-

A crack filled the air as the lash kissed his skin again, and he howled, holding back the urge to beg. He wouldn’t do it. He-

Another lash. Keith could almost feel the words bubbling up as he bit his lip. No-

Galra moved around him, and he was let down, the motion making his back burn even more. He hissed as they picked him up, dragging him back to his room. He had done it. He hadn’t given in.

”You know what this is,” one of his guards snapped at him as he thrust a vial at him. “Use it.”

Keith’s hand tightened around the vial as the door closed. He slowly looked around, and sighed. After that, his flight suit was a wreck. Ripped to his waist. But of course... his pet clothes were there. The tights. The things that left nothing to the imagination.

He’d stay in the flight suit as long as he could.

He went to clean up and spread the gel in the vial on his back. As before, it made his skin burn. But he kept his flight suit near him at all times so he could have it when he got out. He still had that. He wasn’t giving in.

Keith groaned, laying down on his stomach. He had made it. He had done it. It was over. He just had to endure the next thing.

He didn’t realize he was laying face down on a pillow until he had started to drift off. At the realization, he woke suddenly, sitting up. His back didn’t like the motion, but it didn’t matter. He had almost fallen asleep on a pillow. Like he was... was a pet.

He couldn’t do that.

Keith moved off the pillow to lay on his side on the floor. He’d have to be more careful than he thought.

  


* * *

  


When the door opened, for a moment, he saw Zornia. The dress she used to wear, her beautiful ears- but when he lifted his head, he realized it was only a sour guard, holding a collar and leash, and a pair of handcuffs. “Get up,” he grunted.

”Make me,” Keith shot back.

Wrong thing to say. The guard only smiled at that, grabbing Keith’s arm with a free hand and effortlessly pulling him to his feet. Keith hissed as it made his back burn, and the guard’s cruel smile grew as he cuffed Keith’s hands together, collaring him. He tugged on the leash harshly, making Keith stumble. “Come,” he ordered, tugging again.

The trip Keith could make in his sleep. He remembered it quite well, down the hall... and to the waiting eyes. But this time... Keith clenched his jaw as the door opened to the waiting Galra mass. He wouldn’t sit by Zarkon’s feet. Not this time.

Tugging on the leash, the guard pulled Keith to Zarkon, and handed him off. Zarkon stared at him for a moment, waiting. Then, lightly, he pulled. Expecting.

Keith didn’t budge.

Zarkon pulled again, firmly.

Keith didn’t move.

Standing, Zarkon yanked the lead. The sudden motion caused Keith to fall off balance and tip over, unable to catch himself properly on his cuffed hands. Zarkon’s boot came down to rest firmly on his back, making him yelp in pain.

When Zarkon lifted his foot, Keith didn’t get up. He wasn’t- he wouldn’t-

He was dimly aware of the meeting happening around him as he laid there, pain running through him, the urge to beg for forgiveness on his lips.

  


* * *

  


They took the rest of his flight suit next time so they could work on his thighs and feet, caning them without mercy.

Keith laid on his side on the floor, staring at the tights. Zarkon was going to call for him while he was still in pain. And he could go completely nude, or... dressed in his pet clothes.

He wasn’t sure which would be less humiliating.

Keith closed his eyes.

And slowly sat up, reaching for the tights.


	11. Chapter 11

Laz was mangling some type of ribbon in her teeth, trying to tie it around one of her front legs. Shiro heard her growling as her other hand worked at it. She managed to pull it tight, but when she went to knot it again, the ribbon slipped out of her teeth. Gently, Shiro lifted her hand, tying the purple ribbon into a bow. “Better?”

She nodded. “Close?”

”We should be there in about half an hour- thirty doboshes,” he corrected when she tilted her head in confusion. “I can fly us down to the planet.”

”Good.” Laz stood, pacing a little. Shiro watched her pace, then sit down, looking up at him. “Let me talk,” she told him carefully. “Know what to say.”

”Laz, are you sure? You’re...” He didn’t want to say ‘a little hard to understand’ but it was true. Laz’s speech patterns sometimes make it hard to understand her.

But she just looked sad at that, understanding what he was saying. “Let me talk,” she repeated. “You... never talked. To them.”

”Who are we going to talk to? You never told us.”

With a sigh, Laz stood again, pacing. “Person... that may not help,” she said reluctantly. “I may... not be good.”

”Laz, what did you do?”

She just stared at him.

”I mean it, Laz. If it’s something we need to be worried about-”

”Left. I left.”

That made no sense to Shiro. “Left what?”

Laz shook her head. “Explain later. Shiro, get ready. Go.”

Before he could say anything else, she stood and left. Leaving Shiro with even more questions and an uneasy feeling for the first time about Laz. They had welcomed her easily, watched her help Keith... in a way, help them all... and now, he wasn’t sure exactly what it is they had welcomed on board. Who was Laz? She had obviously been a warrior at some point, but... was she dangerous?

The uneasy thought set with him as he went to get dressed in his armor. When he came back to the bridge, Laz was talking quietly to Allura as the Altean woman fitted her with a pouch. Allura looked fierce, and Laz had a stubborn cast to her face. But Allura finished up, telling her, “I don’t like it, Laz. But I trust you.”

Laz nodded, understanding. She looked over at Shiro, frowning. “Ready to fight,” she told him, voice worried. “Look less.”

Shiro looked at Allura, who shrugged helplessly. “I don’t think I-”

With a sigh, Laz walked over to him, stood up on her hind legs, and rested her hands against his breastplate. “Ready to battle,” she told him, claws tapping the armor. “Look less.”

Oh. “I’m not sure what we’re going to-”

”Trust.” Laz’s eyes were steady on his. “Look less battle. Everything okay.” She moved to settle back on all fours as Shiro looked down at his armor. They had some time. He could get dressed back in his civilian clothes. He just... had to trust her. She was the only one with a plan to get Keith back.

He just wasn’t sure now it was a good plan.

  


* * *

  


It was harder and harder to remember he wasn’t a pet. The familiar weight of the collar around his throat, the barely there covering of the tights, Zarkon’s hand at the end of his lead... Keith found himself sitting before he could stop himself. But it was all so familiar... and at one point, it had be _safe._ Zarkon had kept him safe from the rest of the Galra.

But as he felt Zarkon’s claws in his hair again, he reminded himself he’d rather die than be a pet again. He felt Zarkon urge his head to rest against his leg, and he resisted. Keith resisted, didn’t let his head move. Zarkon’s claws dug into his skin a little deeper as he pulled, forcing his head against his leg.

He wasn’t a pet. If he could, he’d have Zarkon kill him before he became a pet again. Keith tried to pull his head again, only for Zarkon to grip it harder, and he felt a drop of blood run down his face as Zarkon’s claws broke the skin.

Finally, the meeting was over. Keith watched the Galra filter out, leaving only the servants behind, Zornia’s missing presence achingly obvious. Once they were gone, Zarkon stood, using the lead to drag Keith to his feet. “You keep being a disobedient pet,” he hissed, digging his hand into Keith’s hair and yanking his head back. “How many times do I have to punish you?”

He was going to punish him again... Keith’s eyes went wide, and he opened his mouth to beg for forgiveness. The hand in his hair shook his slightly as Zarkon’s eyes narrowed.

”It’s like you want to be punished,” Zarkon mused. “As if... ah. You think if you anger me enough, I’ll consider you not worth the time again.” He leaned in close to Keith, his lips curled cruelly. “Pet... you are _mine._ And mine alone. I will not lose what is mine again. If I have to punish you a hundred times to make you obedient again... well then. I will punish you a hundred times. You _will_ be my pet again. You _will_ give me perfect obedience. After all, no one is coming for you. Your friends fled... you’ve been abandoned again. I’m all you have left.”

Keith swallowed. They did think he was dead.

But something in his face made Zarkon falter, then narrow his eyes. “Take him,” he snapped at a nearby servant. He nearly threw Keith at the servant, disgusted. “I will not kill you,” he reminded Keith. “But the pain will not end until you give me perfect obedience. Remember that.”

With those words, the servant grabbed Keith’s leash and dragged him out of the room, towards his punishment. Zarkon’s words echoed in his ears with each step, with each realization that he was alone. That he wasn’t about to die at Zarkon’s hands, no matter how hard he tried.

That maybe, safety again was in Zarkon’s hands.

  


* * *

  


Shiro should have expected a bar. What he didn’t expect was Laz actually walking on her hind feet, coming back from the bar with two glasses. She was incredibly unstable, and he saw her almost fall before she reached the table. He rose, ready to help her before she managed to make it back, placing one glass in front of him. “Drink,” she commanded.

”Laz, are you sure-”

With an irritated noise, she leaned in. “Blend in,” she told him. “Not here yet. And is good.” With that, she settled back onto the ground, lapping at her drink. Shiro looked at his doubtfully, then took a sip, surprised at the sharp bite of alcohol. “Not much,” she told him, raising her head. “Just drink. Talk. Blend in.”

”Laz, just tell me. What’s going on?”

She settled back, sighing. “Runner. Knows things. But... may not help. I...” She shook her head, frustrated. “Just watch.” Laz lifted her head, looking around. “Not here yet.”

Shiro didn’t look around as well, not wanting to draw attention. He knew some of the locals were staring at him, wondering if he really was the Champion. Damn it. Why couldn’t someone else come instead? He watched Laz lap at her drink again, then stand. “They’re here?”

”Follow.” With that, she walked past him, leaving her glass behind. Shiro did the same, following her carefully through the crowd. He didn’t know what she was looking at, but it led them down a hallway, to a quiet room. She knocked, a set pattern, then entered.

An Inni sat there, facing them. She had a purple scarf, the same color as the ribbon on Laz’s arm, and Shiro suddenly understood why Laz did that. The Inni blinked at the two of them, her large Galra-like ears raising in surprise. “What the- _Laz_?!”

Shiro closed the door behind them as Laz sat down, quiet. The other Inni shook her head in obvious disbelief. “Need help,” Laz finally said. “You know things.”

”I do, but you’re not supposed to be here, Laz. And why are you with the Champion?” The Inni looked up at him, wary.

”Paladin,” Laz corrected. “And need help.”

The Inni looked between the two of them, then settled back, the surprise draining from her face. “What happened to the Red Paladin?” she asked, her voice cold.

”Taken. Need help getting him.”

”And who took him?”

”Zarkon.”

”What the- how?! You two were safe the last time I saw you! Did the planet come under attack when I wasn’t looking?!”

Laz shook her head. “Left. With Keith.” She stared at the other Inni challengingly. “Need help. Will pay.”

Shiro watched several thoughts cross the Inni’s face at those words. “If he’s with Zarkon, it’ll have to be a large payment,” she told her. “This is going to take a lot of resources, and I’m not sure I can even get any contact on his ship. Thace has gone missing, possibly dead. The other contact we have only will speak to one person, and I don’t know if he’s still active or not.”

With that, Laz reached for the pouch. She opened it, pulling out something.

The illiyas pendant.

The other Inni’s eyes went wide. “That’s Thace’s. How did you get it?”

”Keith. Then Princess. Now you, your employers, if help.”

The Inni looked at the pendant, then at Laz. “You really would do anything for the Red Paladin.”

”Yes.”

After a moment, the Inni sighed. “Hello, Paladin,” she said, finally addressing Shiro. “My name is Cáit. I make no promises, but for the price of that pendant, I will help you regain your missing Paladin. Do you agree to this deal?”

The illiyas pendant had information on robeasts and ships. It was something Thace had given Keith, a way for all of them to communicate.

And it had information Cáit and the people she worked for wanted. For it, they would help get Keith back.

”Yes,” Shiro said quietly.

The pendant was worth Keith’s life.

Cáit nodded as Laz put the pendant back in the pouch, passing it over to her. “I’ll make contact. See if I can get in touch with anyone on Zarkon’s ship and see if I can help you get on board to rescue him. Or if I can get him smuggled out. I’ll contact you when I know something.”

”How long will that be?” Shiro asked.

She tilted her head. “Hm. I don’t know. But I will help you. I have an invested interest in having the Red Paladin safe from Zarkon as well.” Cáit stood. “If that’s all, I have some work to do.”

Laz nodded.

For a moment, Cáit hesitated. “Laz...” Then she shook her head. “I’ll contact you,” she promised Laz. Then, she nodded at Shiro. “Paladin.”

Shiro didn’t watch her leave, just staring at Laz as she put her head down. “Allura knew you were going to use the illiyas pendant as a bargaining chip. She knew you would give it up to save Keith.”

Laz nodded slightly, closing her eyes. “Anything for Keith.”

Anything for Keith.

Shiro closed his own eyes.

Hopefully, Cáit could help. For some reason, he didn’t quite trust her. But... Cáit and Laz seemed to have some history. Hopefully that would make it so they would get Keith back without any problems.

But... he just wanted Keith back.

”Come on,” he told her. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last night while trying to watch some Resident Evil 7 videos, I decided to draw Mama Zornia: http://wineturnstowater.tumblr.com/post/156788442912/things-i-do-while-trying-to-watch-an-re7-video


	12. Chapter 12

Things didn’t hurt when Thace woke up.

That confused him.

He reached a hand out, wondering if he would encounter a wall soon. His fingers slid across a smooth surface- but not a familiar wall. He wasn’t sure what it was. They skimmed across the surface, meeting an edge. Slowly, he stepped forward, feeling for the ground. The next step was lower than he expected. But his feet rested firmly on the ground, and he kept his hand on the surface, walking along it. The surface curved, and then came to an abrupt halt- perhaps a tube of some sort? He had been in a tube?

Odd.

Then where was he? He strained his ears, listening. The sounds were- different. Quieter. Perhaps he was taken to a quieter part of the ship? He would have expected to hear at least some sound of soldiers walking by, or guards. Thace frowned, placing his palm against the surface. It was almost too quiet.

Any other time, making his way out of his new location would have been a valid option. Now... Thace growled slightly. Now, he wasn’t sure if he would even be able to find the door.

Finally, he heard footsteps, and he tensed. They were coming for him. He felt stronger than before... perhaps it would be good to give back a little of the pain they gave him. It wasn’t comely of a Galra soldier, but he didn’t care. It was time to give back.

”Ah!” An unfamiliar voice reached his ears, making him twitch. “You are awake! I shall tell Princess Allura and the others immediately. Please, take a seat while- oh.”

”Who are you?” He didn’t try looking in the direction of the voice. It would be useless. “Where am I?”

”O-oh. My name is Coran. I am the advisor to Princess Allura. You are on the Castle of Lions, safe.”

He recognized all those names. But it didn’t make sense. Why would he be here? _How_ was he here? “How?” he asked, his mind still whirling. Did that mean it hadn’t been a dream? That Keith- the phantasm hadn’t been a phantasm, that it truly had been Keith? That he had truly heard Keith’s voice?

”Please sit. We’ll explain everything to you-”

”Where is Keith?”

Silence. Thace heard his claws scraping along what he had his hand on as he balled his hand into a fist. “Thace,” he finally heard, the voice gentle. “Please allow me to guide you to a seat and I’ll explain.”

Those words... Thace nodded, feeling that he knew. But he needed the facts, not a gut instinct. He needed to hear it aloud. The other person - Coran - came closer, taking his arm and leading him to a seat. “He isn’t here,” Thace said, knowing it for certainty.

”No. There is... quite a bit I must tell you. I suppose you’re already aware of your lack of eyesight?”

Thace found himself smiling humorlessly. “I became aware of that when they took my eyes.”

There was silence for a moment. “Ah. Yes. Well, then I suppose it’s redundant to say that it is most definitely permanent.”

”Yes. It would be.”

Another bout of silence. “As for Keith,” Coran said slowly, “we ran into a... problem.”

Thace’s mind started working instantly, thinking back to the dream- rescue? Had he dreamt his own rescue, or had it been real? He remembered Keith- a new voice- being dragged from the cell-

”It appears that Keith has been kidnapped.”

The gunshot. The pain. The other voice saying, with pain, _He’s gone._

Thace’s hands clenched. “Who took him?”

Coran didn’t respond. The silence made his mind run wild, imagining Keith in the same torture he had been, taking pieces of him. Taking away his ability to fight back, to be-

”We believe he’s been taken back to Zarkon.”

Thace felt his stomach turn.

In return for saving him, for saving a Galra that couldn’t do anything now, that couldn’t _fight_ , couldn’t _see_... he was back in the hands of the Galra that...

”But don’t you worry! We’re working on getting him back. We will have him back in no time, just you wait!”

He was back in the Emperor’s hands. Because he came to rescue Thace, because he came to rescue who was better off dead, he had been returned to the Galra that abused him. That-

”How are you getting him back?” It made him proud that his voice was so steady.

”Laz- do you know who Laz is?” At his nod, Coran continued. “Laz has contacted someone she knows. At this point, we’re waiting to see what happens next.”

Someone Laz knows... he had known the Inni from Keith, but someone she knew... well, the only one he could think of that may be of use that an Inni would know would be Cáit, and anyone he knew would do whatever they could not to do business with her if they didn’t need to. One could trust her to complete her task... but her methods often didn’t sit well with others. He dealt with her as little as possible. Every time he had, it had left a bad taste in his mouth.

”I do need to let the others know you are awake. And they will have questions, I believe.”

Thace nodded, barely listening. Because of him, Keith was back where he should not be.

He should have never evaded capture the first time. He should have stood his ground and died like a true Galra instead of running and being caught later. If he had- if he had, Keith-

Keith would be free.

  


* * *

  


It wasn’t weak to rest face down on a pillow. Not when the rest of him hurt so much.

God. Keith closed his eyes, burying his nose into the pillow. Zarkon made them wait long enough for him to heal just enough. And then they would torture him anew. ‘Punish’ him. They never employed druidic healing... which Keith wasn’t sure how he felt about. On one hand, it meant he wouldn’t be laying here with his entire backside on fire. On the other hand, he remembered how violating it felt.

Maybe Zarkon made it clear that the only one violating him had to be Zarkon himself.

Keith clenched his jaw. This would all end if he just... gave in. Otherwise, Zarkon would be patient. He wouldn’t just... kill Keith for being disobedient. He’d wait for Keith to break. And... damn it, it would just be so easy to break again. To sit by his feet. The hand in his hair. To give his consent up for the price of safety...

He could do it. He should do it.

God. He was considering it. In so many ways, he just... it was just so easy. It’d just... make the pain stop. He wasn’t going to die out here. It was either pain... or pet.

Pain... or pet.

He had a collar. He had the clothes. He was laying on a pillow like a pet. Ate with his hands like a pet. He was basically a pet. All he had to do was... say it.

Sit by Zarkon’s feet.

Let Zarkon rape him.

Just... give in.

Keith inhaled deeply.

He had never left it behind, had he? When he first gave in, when he first became a pet... that had become his identity. He was never going to give that up... no matter what he did. He would always be Zarkon’s pet. This was just... proving it.

He opened his eyes.

The others thought he was dead anyway.

He would be a pet.

  


* * *

  


A sound woke Keith up. The sound of his door opening. But it was dark in his room. He couldn’t see anyone. And no one was supposed to-

Then a cloth covered his mouth. He couldn’t breathe-

A druid. He could see a druid’s mask above him.

Something pricked his neck- a needle-

And then everything went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

Keith couldn’t move.

A lot of that was still from the drug in his system, but he could feel the bindings on his feet and arms, and the gag in his mouth. Something was covering his eyes, leaving him only with his ears to be able to tell what was going on.

What had happened? He had fallen asleep, and then... people entered his room. Galra? Probably. He had seen a druid, and then the pinprick- he had been sedated for some reason. And now he was here. What felt like alone. In an unknown spot. Tied up and blindfolded.

He really didn’t like the implications of that.

Keith tried to move his arms a little and managed to wiggle his fingers. He shifted slightly, trying to get a feel for what he was lying on. It felt like... just a floor.

”Package is awake.”

The sibilant bored voice reached his ears, making him stop. Package?

”I see it. I can knock it out again if it gets too unruly.”

Was he... what the hell? Was he what they were talking about? What did they mean?

There was a tittering, breathless and disbelieving. “You see this, Prssy? See what this ol’ man’s willing to pay just for something exotic? I tell you, we sell the package to someone else, we can get out of this far richer than we thought.”

”And we can lose our honor,” came the retort. “Our client came to us for a reason. We keep our word.”

” _Our client_ is paying us nothing compared to this. And they’re not going to let anyone know they hired us, considering what that package is. They’re not stupid enough to say they were going to pay for the Emperor’s pet.”

Keith swallowed.

”Don’t know what they’re seeing in the thing, anyway. It’s not strong or pretty. Maybe it’s because it’s exotic. Whatever, I’m not a collector.”

Carefully, Keith tested his restraints, and found them tight. He wasn’t getting out. Not like this. He needed to do something to make them loosen the restraints, but he couldn’t coordinate his body enough right now. Not... not with the drug still in his system like this.

”Hey. Knock the package out. We need to haggle a bit and we don’t need it getting a big head over what it’s worth.”

Keith inhaled sharply, trying to kick out as he heard someone coming close. But he wasn’t anywhere close, and his captor held his head down with one scaly hand. There was another pinprick...

And his mind grew fuzzy. The sounds around him turned into mush. He didn’t- quite go unconscious, but... he floated. Floated along as he laid there...

  


* * *

  


Cáit sat up slightly, just barely keeping from narrowing her eyes at the Deura. She should have expected this. They had been more and more greedy each time she had been forced to deal with them. But they were the best smugglers she could find, and the only ones that could have gotten onto Zarkon’s ship. “I’ve already paid you.”

”You see, we’ve already had to give it another dose.” The Deura grinned at her, black scales over white fangs. “That ain’t cheap.”

”I’m quite aware of this.”

”Then you know why we have to ask for a little more, mer’fach.”

Cáit felt her ears twitching at the way he addressed her. How condescending. “Then you know what you’re asking is completely unreasonable.”

”Mer’fach, this isn’t easy to get! And we risked so much getting onto the Emperor’s ship. More than you think. I say a 20% increase isn’t too much to ask for.”

She couldn’t pay that. “Or you can not be turned in for your crimes,” she told them coldly. “Return the package to me.”

”See now, mer’fach...” The Deura scratched his cheek with a long black claw, grinning. “They’re your crimes too.”

Quiznak. She had hoped he hasn’t realized that.

”I don’t know... maybe I could even turn you in after we sell this here package to someone that appreciates us. Get that reward. The Inni that evades all capture. Should be a good reward.”

Cáit didn’t respond. She didn’t even want to bother. He didn’t want to listen, and she didn’t want to try to change his mind any longer.

”See, I knew you’d see it our way. You’re pretty smart, mer’fach. Oh, and we’ll be keeping what you paid us. For our troubles.” The Deura cut the feed, leaving Cáit to fume in silence.

If she had any other choice, she would not have chosen them. But it would have been the only way. Voltron infiltrating would have been nearly impossible now; Zarkon would have been watching for them, waiting. She had to go with something small. And thankfully, she could contact Latiak, and offer him a chance on another ship with all trace of what he did on that ship erased if he would use his contact on Zarkon’s ship. It was simple to pull those strings and fulfill that promise. But this-

Well. Unfortunately for them, she wasn’t a silly-headed mer’fach like they thought. She had other ways of doing things. Cáit quickly pulled up another contact, settling back. She never told her contacts she was recording, though she knew some guessed. And now, she had a reason why she would record the ship’s signal in space.

”Hello,” she said pleasantly when her contact picked up. “I have a hit for you. They have a live package. Return the package to me. Leave no one else on the ship alive.”

The Migka smiled. “Usual pay?”

”Triple if you can do it fast.”

”This package must be important.”

”Are you paid to ask those questions?”

The Migka laughed. “I suppose not. I will have the package in twenty-four vargas.”

A shame it couldn’t make its way onto Zarkon’s ship, Cáit mused as she ended the transmission. It was definitely the most professional assassin she had ever dealt with.

  


* * *

  


Keith could feel someone picking him up. Something against his face, drying. There were sounds... but he just floated. He couldn’t make sense of any of it.

Something being moved off his face.

He... he didn’t like this. He... he wanted to stop floating. To know what was going on. Who was picking him up? What was happening?

But he didn’t. He just floated.

And then he felt a hand on his face. Real. Pressure. Testing his face. Pressing. Pulling.

They were going to sell him. That was what had happened. He was being appraised. Sold.

Keith made a soft noise, trying to move. He didn’t want to be sold. He wanted- he wanted to go back. He wanted-

Then he was placed in something, and he fell, his mind dropping into unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

”Hmmmmm.”

”You know, it’s really creepy when you do that, Coran,” Lance commented from across the room. “Can you just tell us if Keith is okay?”

”Hmmmm... it looks like he’s stable, yes,” Coran said, eyes glued to the readout as everyone gave a sigh of relief. “I can’t say for his mental state after what happened. He does show signs of torture, and he’s been dosed with what I would call an unhealthy amount of qrik for an Altean! I shudder to think what it would do to a human in that quantity. But it looks as if he’s stable.”

”What’s qrik?” Pidge asked, leaning forward slightly to look up at Keith’s sleeping face.

”Qrik is a powerful sedative,” Allura told them, her face grave. “It is only supposed to be used when there is no other choice. Too much of it could permanently harm an Altean.”

”And Keith? What will it to do him?” Lance found his voice to be quieter than he liked. Coran didn’t say anything about rape... but Keith had been forced back into Zarkon’s grasp. He didn’t need to stick his dick into him to break Keith again. He’d already done the work once; all he had to do was retrace old pathways.

Coran shook his head. “I can’t say. I’ve never seen a human dosed with qrik, much less in this quantity. With luck, he’ll only sleep until it’s time for his body to- ah, rid itself of the drug.”

”Rid itself?”

”Piss it out,” Pidge said flatly.

”Oh.”

Coran nodded. “Crude, but true.”

Lance made a face. He didn’t need to know that. But at the same time, that would be nice. Keith would just sleep until it was out of his system, and then he’d piss and it would be gone. “And with no luck?”

The words hit Coran, and his face fell. “Perhaps death. But never fear,” he said as everyone swallowed hard. “It appears he’s stable enough not to succumb to death. I theorize he will sleep, and everything will be fine.”

But once Coran had said death, the thought stayed with Lance. Keith could _die._ Because they weren’t fast enough to get him. Because he wasn’t fast enough to shoot the fucking Galra kidnapping him. He shook his head, inhaling sharply as Shiro came up beside him. “I’m okay,” he said quietly.

”I’ll stay here,” Shiro told him. “Go rest.”

”You sure?”

”Yeah.”

Lance nodded, tightly stamping down the urge to give Shiro a kiss as he turned. “Thanks. Let us know when he’s out.”

For a moment, Shiro just looked at him. Then he smiled a little, clasping his shoulder briefly. Lance covered the hand with his own before it fell away, and he left, feeling... like he had just missed something. He didn’t know what, though.

But now what did he do? He just had all this alone time before they knew how Keith would react to the drug. He could train but _ugh._ No. Lance tilted his head at another thought, and turned towards the guest rooms. He could do that. They needed to know.

When he got to Thace’s room, Laz lifted her head from Thace’s lap, sitting by his side on the bed. He could see Thace steel himself, trying not to flinch at the sound of the door opening. Damn. There had to be something they could do for his eyesight so he knew who was in the door or something. “Hey. It’s just me, Lance.”

”Ah.” Thace relaxed visibly, one hand stroking over Laz’s side. She looked hopefully at Lance as Thace continued to stroke her. “Do you have news regarding Keith?”

”Yeah. We got him. He’s in the cryopod.”

”Seeing him,” Laz said quickly, jumping off the bed. “Be back.”

Lance moved to let Laz leave, watching Thace settle into a comfortable waiting position. And- damn it, he could see Thace tensing at every little sound now. “So,” Lance asked, watching Thace’s head come up in confusion. “Mind if I stay? Kind of want to know more about you.”

”If you wish.” It was creepy to walk to the chair and not have a gaze follow him. Hell, Thace’s head didn’t even follow him. He just... listened. “What do you wish to know?”

”Kind of want to know how you and Keith met. Like, was it passionate love at first sight on the battlefield kind of thing?”

Thace chuckled, shaking his head. “Nothing so childishly romantic. He rather hated me when we met, and the last place I had seen him was at the Emperor’s feet. I thought him a spy and was suspicious of him. I lost that suspicion when I saw how deeply his time with Emperor Zarkon affected him. That is not something easily faked, and he did seem truly shaken.” Thace sighed. “I helped him regain his ability to fight. And-” His lips curled suggestively. “He’s quite passionate about it.”

”Hope you didn’t force him into anything,” Lance told him, his voice cold. “Or else you’re going to have an ‘accident’ out the airlock.”

”He’s lucky to have teammates such as yourself,” Thace murmured. “No. I allowed him to make all advances. And when he was pushed to his limits, I did not force him to stay.” He clenched his hands. “He is worthy of more respect than I could give him, though I did try to give him as much as I could. He is a strong warrior, and a wonderful person.”

Lance leaned back a bit. “You really do sound like you’re in love with him.”

Thace chuckled. “I wouldn’t be the first. The Inni left quite quickly to be with him, both from a village that had kept her safe and just now. Though it is a different kind of love, Laz seems to be very much in love with him as well.”

”Huh.” Lance thought about that for a moment. “Guess in a way you can say we’re all in love with him.”

”In a team as tight knit as you seem to be, it would be natural to love each other in some way, both platonic and romantic. I would be worried if the Paladins of Voltron didn’t have love and respect for each other.”

”Yeah.” Lance looked down at his hands. “But you sounds like you’re... like... in real romantic love with him. Not like the rest of us platonic losers.”

Thace was quiet for a moment. “I would say it’s too soon to tell,” he finally said. “But... I do care for him deeply. I do care for his well being. And I do wish him the best.”

  


* * *

  


The first thing Keith did when he woke up was fall down.

Thankfully, a pair of arms caught him. Someone was speaking, but... while it sounded achingly familiar, almost making him cry with how familiar it was, it sounded... wrong. Keith looked up at the speaker-

And screamed.

The _face._

It looked _demonic._

Oh God. He had been sold. Keith started fighting the grip, feeling a non-organic grip on one arm. He had been sold and they weren’t organic they were machines- an organic hand held his other arm and he leaned down, biting the arm. If that one wasn’t a machine, maybe he could make it let go of him. He bit down harder until he was let go, then pushed himself away.

He needed to get out of here.

Needed to get back to safety.

God, that was Zarkon, wasn’t it? He needed to get back to Zarkon. He didn’t want to, but it was the only safe place left for him. But... he was sold and he didn’t know how to get back-

It didn’t matter. Run. Go.

He saw something running towards him as he ran, something silver- Laz? But why would- no. That wasn’t Laz. It was another demon. He stumbled back, letting out a terrified shout at it’s face. It looked... it fucking looked like it came out of his worse nightmares.

The thing came to a halt, backing up slightly, a whining noise filling the air. Keith just turned and ran, scrambling for safety. He had to run. He had to go. He had to-

Two more demons were coming out of a room. No- a dark skinned demon, one speaking in a familiar voice, and- and a _Galra._

Keith froze.

The Galra didn’t turn to him. But he reached out, searching with his hand for Keith- could he not see? Was he like Thace, blind? He heard the Galra talk-

It was so familiar-

God, it almost sounded like Thace. Everyone almost sounded like Shiro, or Laz, or Lance, or- but they didn’t look like- they-

He felt a brush of fur by his leg, a soft whine- almost like Laz, trying to comfort him-

Was he... really back there? Back with his team? No, he couldn’t be, he- he didn’t recognize anything-

The Galra’s hand met his shoulder. He swallowed as it stroked across his bare skin, up to his face, across his nose... he closed his eyes as the fingers stroked around them... then he stiffened as he was pulled into a hug, a relieved word breathed into his ear.

It almost sounded like Thace saying his name.

Keith inhaled, breathing the Galra’s scent in through his nose- and clung to Thace. That was Thace’s smell. No one else could imitate it. He remembered it while sparring with him, when he tried to have sex with him. This was Thace.

He was with Thace.

Thace had to be taking him to safety. Real safety. Not Zarkon safety.

Keith closed his eyes, clinging as hard as he could to Thace as he felt something that was so much like Laz, that was probably Laz lean against his leg. They had to be taking him away.

He was safe now.


	15. Chapter 15

”Did you have to give Cáit so much food?” Shiro asked, looking down at Laz.

”Yes. Know how she paid. Need food.”

Keith laughed tiredly, patting her side. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to do anything with Cáit anymore, but at least she did prove she could come through with her side of the deal. Even if it ended up with him drugged and hallucinating. “Thanks, Laz,” he told her, his voice quiet. “For knowing how to get me.”

Her head bumped against his leg. “Always.”

”Wish you hadn’t used the illiyas pendant,” Pidge grumbled. “I was only 89% done with transcribing it.”

He thumbed Laz’s ears as she shrugged slightly, closing his eyes. They had gotten him, gotten him away from Zarkon. He was safe. Actual safety. He was with everyone else, with Thace-

But...

”I have something to say,” Keith said slowly. “It’s not good news.” When he looked around, he saw several nervous faces. Not know what he was about to say. And what he was going to say was probably the worst news he could bring. “Zarkon has the Red Bayard.”

”That’s not good,” Allura said, worryingly.

”It’s not, but we can manage,” Shiro reassured her. “We’ve managed without the Black Bayard. It’ll be tough, but we can do it.”

”So glad you think we can do without one of our major weapons,” Pidge muttered. “We need to get Keith’s bayard back.”

”We do,” Shiro told her. “But until then, we’ll manage. We’ll have to.”

Laz rested up against Keith’s legs, nuzzling him slightly. Keith closed his eyes, rubbing her head. It wasn’t good news... but Shiro was right. They had to make do. “He’s not going to stop coming after me,” Keith told them, opening his eyes again. “Zarkon’s... Zarkon’s obsessed with what’s his. He wasn’t going to kill me when I tried to make him kill me. He wants what’s his, and I’m one of them.”

”Keith...”

”I’m not going to run,” he assured Shiro. “It’s... it’s safer for me here. I’d get caught and sent back to Zarkon immediately if I left. Just... just wanted you to know that.”

Everyone went quiet for a moment, making Keith shift on his feet. He adjusted his jacket, feeling like he wasn’t wearing nearly enough clothing for his tastes. That he could be wearing more, covering more than this.

”I’m going to go see Thace now,” he told them quietly. “Alone.”

Laz made a noise next to him.

”I just-” Keith let out a breath. “Just stay here, Laz.”

”Keith...” Laz shook her head, and settled back. “Okay.”

He thumbed her ears one more time before leaving. Thace... they seemed to have an odd reaction to him. They trusted him enough, but Keith wondered how much of that was because they knew Thace saved his life... or because Thace had lost his eyesight. And Thace... he didn’t leave his room often. Keith didn’t know why.

Keith stopped in front of Thace’s room, knocking. “It’s me,” he announced, opening the door. Like always, Thace visibly relaxed when he heard Keith’s voice. What had his captors done to him? “Hey. How are you doing?”

”I’m well,” he told Keith, reaching a hand out high enough to meet Laz’s head.

”I asked Laz to stay behind so I could talk to you alone.” Keith sat down on the bed next to him. “Thace, I-”

He jumped when Thace reached out, feeling around and clumsily taking one of his hands. “I apologize,” he whispered. “Your voice... it’s not enough to tell me you’re actually here.”

Keith squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t come for you sooner.”

Thace’s other hand bumped into his face, carefully cupping his jaw. “You were not aware I was alive.”

His words only made Keith grit his jaw, looking down. “It’s not an excuse,” he told him. “I should have-”

”Keith.” Thace rubbed his thumb over Keith’s cheekbone. “Do not blame yourself. You did more than I expected of you. I-” He stopped, dropping his hand to Keith’s shoulder. Gently, his fingers touched the collar still around Keith’s throat. He let go of Keith’s hands to reach up, slowly, undoing the collar.

The sudden urge to tell Thace _no, stop_ filled Keith, but he stomped it down. If anyone was to take this thing off... it had to be Thace. Thace had to be the one to take it off of him, drop it on the floor... the symbol of him being a pet, taken off by-

Keith leaned in suddenly, kissing Thace. Thace wrapped his arms around Keith as he kissed back, needy. Without thinking about it, Keith moved to straddle Thace, still kissing him. He wasn’t- they weren’t going to have sex. He wasn’t going to even rub up against him. But he needed to be as close as he could get. He needed- Thace.

Zarkon’s collar laid on the floor, in the back of Keith’s memory as he pressed up against Thace, trying to press every memory of Zarkon out with the touch of Thace, his smell, him.

He was going to make Zarkon pay for all of this.

But right now...

He was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew.
> 
> It's always kind of sad ending a story. Having to say "The End" to a part, saying "this story has been told." But I'm also happy, because it's a story that's been told, and that it's been enjoyed. There will be parts (so far, this is 4/7). But it's still sad to say "The End" to Hellfire. 
> 
> Thank you all so much. I'm always blown away by the response to this series. Thank you all.


End file.
